


Everyday Romance

by SamuelJames



Category: Blue Murder (UK TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Valentine's Themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Love isn't all about grand gestures.





	Everyday Romance

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Everyday Romance_  
>  _ **Pairing:** Janine Lewis/Richard Mayne_  
>  _ **Rating:** G_  
>  __ **Summary:** Love isn't all about grand gestures.  
>  _ **Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._  
>  _ **Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

There's kids to get to school and cases to be worked on so February 14th may as well just be another date on the calendar.

She and Richard have been together for five years now but when they pull into the station car park, Richard pulls a slightly crumpled card from the glove compartment.

"Happy Valentine's, Janine."

"Thanks, love, yours is still at home. Didn't get time to write it yet. Sorry."

Richard smiles, "something to look forward to later. Ready to go in?"

Janine nods and puts the card in her bag. She'll read it in her office later.


End file.
